Hug
by Perryels
Summary: A secure grip on the shoulders, and he knew wasn't alone. A reassuring hug, and he knew that everything was going to be okay.


**Prompt. Supposed to be all cute and light-hearted but somehow it ended up way, _way_ different. I guess one thought _does_ lead to another. **

**Not really my style. I'm not fond of writing angsty, depressing stuff so I don't know how I did here. Hopefully, it's a little bit decent. **

**Warning:** Mentions of killing.

**Setting:** Italics, AU before Wammy's (Matt/6 and Mello/7). The rest, Wammy's House, four years later.

* * *

**Hug**

Streaks of cold sweat raced down from the side of Matt's temple as he shot up, panting almost breathlessly as if he had been suffocating the whole time he was laid down. Every single muscle his body shivered uncontrollably despite the mound of blanket he was tucked under in and he tried his hardest to stay calm, squeezing his arms tighter around the pillow he was holding, trying to find the least bit of comfort in it.

Matt was afraid.

He had _that_ bad dream again.

And he sobbed, eyes threatening to spew out tears.

What Matt saw in his sleep was more than what other kids' bad dreams would be combined. Everything was much too vivid – too real, that it shook him to his very core. It would strike awareness to every cell in his body like a painful reminder that everything _did_ happen.

This was more than just a 'bad dream'. It was a _nightmare._ And the worst part of it all was that Matt _lived_ it, and it will forever be etched in his memory. No matter how hard he tried to forget, everything seemed to catch up with him, manifesting in a blood-curdling, heart-breaking nightmare that woke him up in the middle of the night.

Matt never felt so small and vulnerable as he did now. Never felt so alone as he sat there in the middle of his bed in the dark, sobbing, rocking himself, continuing to calm himself down. He needed to get out and he needed to do it now before all the negativity took its toll on him.

The wooden floorboards were cool under Matt's bare feet. The pitch-black of the hall almost engulfed his tiny figure – if not for the Gameboy lighting up his way. He paced hastily through it, until finally, he reached a door. If memory served him right, this should be the door he was looking for. Matt opened it gently, seeing that it was unlocked, and let himself in.

In the corner of the room, illuminated by the moonlight passing through the windowpanes, he saw Mello, his best friend. The one person he trusted the most and confided everything to. The one person who was always there, whom he ran to every night during _these_ kinds of nights and would know why.

Mello was, obviously, asleep on the bed, on his stomach, blonde hair dishevelled over his pillow, and breathing steadily.

"Mello…" Matt whispered, nudging his friend gently. "Mello…!"

"Mmhhmm… Go away…" Mello mumbled, turning his face away from the voice.

"Mello, c'mon, it's me, Matt. I can't sleep..."

Mello mumbled some words before finally recognizing Matt's voice. "M-Matt…? Yeah…what's up?" He groggily replied, turning his head again, this time, towards the voice. Mello was evidently tired, and he just wanted to get some sleep, but knowing what might be up, he kept himself at least half conscious, for Matt's sake.

Mumble. Mumble. "Bad dream again?"

"Yeah…"

_Matt lived a normal and happy life. He was blessed with two wonderful parents who loved him with all their hearts. Gave him all the toys that he wanted, and all the games he could play. He was even more blessed when he met Mello._

_Mello was an orphan living in a nearby orphanage in Matt's area. How they met was the work of the strings of fate, and ever since then, they were inseparable. Matt invited Mello over and Mello would come by like he owned the place. Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas didn't mind at all, and in fact, grew fond of the blonde themselves. _

_Everyday had been an amazing adventure. When you were this young, what more could you ask for?_

_Not tragedy._

_That one night, six years of everything perfect, ruined. It happened all too fast. Three thugs broke in. They threatened his mom at gunpoint then threatened him and Mello. His mother begged for Matt's life, and she quickly told them to hide. _

_Matt couldn't move. He was too shocked to process anything. He just stood there, dumbfounded, trying to make out what was happening._

_Then the next thing he knew, Mello had pulled him inside a closet._

_And from there, Matt heard everything. His father arriving, asking what was going on, and a gunshot… Screams of pain… Things breaking... Matt's mother crying for help… Knives tearing clothes, tearing flesh... His father struggling… Violent yelling… More things breaking… Maniacal laughter… Blood splatter… _

_Matt refused to hear any longer. He covered his ears, almost breaking down as he dropped to the floor. He was sobbing heavily. Then he was crying. Then he felt two warm hands wrap around his shoulders, holding them securely._

"_Matt, get a hold of yourself… Don't listen to them, listen to me. Matt, No matter what happens, I'll always be here."_

_Then a pair of arms enclosed around him into a hug._

"_I'll protect you and I'll never let anyone hurt you. Okay?"_

_And he felt a tight squeeze of reassurance before he was let go. _

_After that, Matt somehow knew that it was going to be okay. Not too soon, but it will be._

Mello yawned, rubbing his eyes and forcing them open. Then he lazily sat up, searching for Matt with his hands after his eyes failed to stay open. Mello reached for the top of Matt's head, then his sobbing face, then his shoulders.

"You always remembered what I told you right?"

Matt nodded, controlling the tears from further soaking his neck then eventually, his shirt.

A lazy smile crept on Mello's face, "C'mere," and he pulled Matt into a hug. He squeezed him in reassurance and let go. "You can sleep here, if you want." Then Mello fell back then asleep.

And after that Matt knew that everything was going to be okay. Because it always has, and always will be.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Love, hate, etc.**


End file.
